Terapia de locura
by Mia Burton
Summary: En un intento por recuperar la cordura de la Doctora Quinzel, el Doctor Otero intenta un método experimental y extremo de su propia creación.


Hola a todos, la presente historia es un fanfic acerca de Harley Quinn, no sé quién haya llegado aquí y lo que espere encontrar, pero les comento que el romance planteado no es con Mister J, el planteamiento de la historia proviene de mi poco retorcida imaginación, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, espero que la disfruten y si no por lo menos que los entretenga.

Disclaimer: No poseo a ninguno de los personajes de Batman The animated series. No persigo fines de lucro al difundir este relato.

* * *

El Doctor Otero caminaba por el pasillo de Arkham, tenía una esperanza en el corazón, durante años había investigado la comúnmente conocida locura, se había centrado en los secuaces de criminales de alto rango. Como la mayoría de los doctores, su estudio se debía a que en alguna ocasión observó la enfermedad de cerca, y desde entonces se obsesionó con la misma, buscando una cura, ahora tenía a la paciente en un cuarto y la potencial cura en otro, en verdad deseaba tener éxito.

Llegó a la cámara de Gesell doble, eran tres cuartos, dos de ellos para tener a dos pacientes por separado, el tercer cuarto que colindaba con los otros dos era para los doctores u observadores, los cuartos de los pacientes también colindaban pero había una pared de por medio, el cuarto de los doctores tenía espejos falsos para observar a los pacientes. Todos los internos de Arkham sabían que eran observados en la cámara de Gesell, ninguno estaba tan deslindado de la realidad como para no saberlo, por lo que era poco común que ésta cámara fuera usada.

La razón de que el Doctor Otero decidiera usarlas fue para testear un nuevo tratamiento, que sería observado a distancia por el consejo de Arkham (doctores, policías, burócratas y benefactores) el cuarto en cuestión permitiría observar, transmitir y grabar todo sin problema.

Dentro lo esperaba un interno coordinando las pantallas y el sonido.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó el Doctor Otero

-Tan listo como puede estar.

-Estoy seguro que funcionará, no hay porque dudar.

-Diga lo que quiera Doctor, no es a mí a quien debe convencer.

-En eso tienes razón.- Miró a la paciente en el cuarto 1, estaba sedada y con esos trajes blancos que Arkham les proporcionaba, yacía tranquila sobre una camilla, tan diferente se veía ahora a cuando estaba con su ridículo traje o cuando estaba cerca de su "jefe". -Esto funcionará, mañana tendremos a la primer paciente reformada con el método de inmersión Ace.

-Se oye muy seguro Doctor Otero- Una voz prepotente, con su característico acento y una figura orgullosa con bata blanca le hizo frente -Pero no olvide que ésto sólo es un experimento, su método podría sufrir algún desperfecto, y entonces toda su investigación se iría a la basura, como dije que pasaría.

-No tiene que repetírmelo Profesor Strange, estoy consciente de todo eso, es una de las razones de que el paciente no sea un criminal de alto rango.

-Pero tampoco es uno de rango menor.

-Eso fue debatido ante la Comisión médica, y recuerdo que estuvo presente en todas las juntas.

-Perdone mi continuo escepticismo Doctor, pero considerando a las pacientes implicadas en el experimento los cuidados deben duplicarse, no esta en el pequeño hospital de provincia ¿sabe?

-No debe dudar de mi capacidad Profesor, he considerado éste método por años y su continua intromisión me hacen pensar que está celoso.

-¿De qué estaría celoso, Doctor?- Dijo Strange, dando una extraña entonación a "Doctor" lo cual no pasó desapercibido a su interlocutor.

-De que mi método curará a todo Arkham, en unos meses este Sanatorio no sólo será inservible, también lo serán usted y el murciélago.

-Está muy seguro, Doctor.- Volvió a hacer ese tono -Ya hablaremos cuando veamos los resultados.- Strange salió un momento, dejando al doctor Otero con el asistente.

-No se preocupe doctor, el Profesor es un hueso duro de roer, pero si su método funciona le apuesto a que no podrá quitárselo de encima.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El doctor lleva años investigando a ciertos pacientes de Arkham, no permitirá que sólo usted se lleve el crédito de la rehabilitación de sus pacientes, querrá ser parte del proyecto, serán un buen equipo.

"Genial," pensó el Doctor "funcione o no, tendré a Strange encima de mi, supongo que es mi destino, ganar y perder en la misma partida, pero sobre todo perder"

-Sólo espero que la luna no sea mi única compañera esta noche.- Dijo el doctor Otero de una manera poética.

-Es usted un romántico doctor, debe ser su sangre francesa.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen...-

-Estamos listos doctor Otero,- dijo Strange volviendo a entrar en la cámara de Gessell, -la conexión ha sido establecida, los sistemas están listos para grabar, la paciente y Ace están listas, cuando usted diga.

-De acuerdo, Doctor Fern, empiece a grabar.

Una pequeña luz roja se encendió, tres cámaras empezaron a grabar, una en el lado de los doctores, otra del lado de la paciente y la tercera en el cuarto de Ace; el doctor Pierre Otero llevaba un pequeño micrófono sujeto a su bata, miró a la cámara que estaba en su cuarto y comenzó todo:

-Hola, soy el Doctor Pierre Otero, con apoyo parcial de la Comisión medica del Asilo Arkham me encuentro en vías de probar el método de inmersión Ace, se encuentran conmigo el profesor Hugo Strange y el interno doctor Horacio Fern, del otro lado de esta doble cámara de Gessell tenemos a Ace, quién es la herramienta principal para que ésta cura se lleve a cabo, y en el otro cuarto está la paciente Harley Quinn.


End file.
